Hatafutte Parade
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード Hatafutte Parēdo, lit. "Flag-waving Parade") is the second ending theme for Hetalia: World Series (starting with Episode 62), as well as the second ending theme overall for the anime series Hetalia. It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa in the voice of North Italy. Lyrics Kanji= 右手には白旗！ 左手にはパスター！ はたふって　はたふって　はたふってパレード 魅惑の世界へ Andiamo! 手をとって輪になって　回るよ地球号 キラッキラ　長靴で　絶好調! Verde Bianco RossoでTricolore ぶたれたってめけないぞ！ ヘタリア☆ 「ああぁ～女の子がたくさんみにきてる～ ヴェ～　bella bella ciao！ ciao ciao～ うわわわ！　ちょっとまってちょっとまって！　今戻るからぁ～！」 はたふって　はたふって　はたふってパレード 楽器を鳴らして　行進だ♪ みんなで　せーので　合奏すれば たったひとつの地球（ウタ）完成さ！ 指揮係は　俺　ヴェネチ アーノ！ 「でもこのパスタ　早くゆでたくてたまんないよ～」 なびく　Capelli d'angelo ピエロは　Ruoteに乗って Farfalleは　俺たちを　勇気づ けるように　舞う！ （ヘタリア Viva l'allegria! Viva l'allegria!) Viva l'allegria! ヤなことは やれば好きになる! Viva l'allegria! イイことなら 浴びるほど Beviamo! Viva l'allegria! わきあがる大歓声 Viva l'allegria! 青空に浮かぶ Il sole まるでピッツァ! かじれば Mezzaluna! はたふって はたふって はたふってパレード メロディは万国共通さ♪ 5つの大陸と 7つの海を ノリノリなTempoで 大横断! 明日へ続いてく カルネヴァーレ! 夢のチャック もぐりこめ! Verde Bianco RossoでTricolore ぶたれたってめげないぞ！ ヘタリア☆ 「ヴェ～。 靴ひもほどけちゃった～・・」 「あ、みんな！待って待って待って待ってよ～！」 「うまく結べないんだよ～！ドイツー！ドイツー！助けて よ～！」 「ドイツー！」 |-| Romaji= Migi te ni wa shiro hata! Hidari te ni wa PASTA~! Hata futte- Hata futte- Hata futte PAREDO! Miwaku no sekai e ANDIAMO! Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuu go Kirakkira nagagutsu de zekkouchou! VERDE BIANCO ROSSO de TRICOLORE Butaretatte megenaizo! He-ta-ri-a "Aaa〜 Onna no ko ga takusan miniki teru〜 Veee~ mmh... BELLA, BELLA, CIAO~! CIAO CIAO~ Uwawawa! Chotto matte chotto matte! Ima modorukara!" Hata futte- Hata futte- Hata futte PAREDO! Gakki o narashite kōshin da Minna de sēno de gassō sureba tatta hitotsu no uta kansei sa Shiki-gakari wa ore, VENEZIANO~!! "Demo kono PASTA hayaku yude takute taman'nai yo~" Nabiku CAPELLI D'ANGELO PIERO wa RUOTE ni notte FARFALLE wa ore-tachi o yūkizukeru yōni mau (Hetaria VIVA L'ALLEGRIA!! VIVA L'ALLEGRIA!!) VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Ya na koto wa yareba suki ni naru! VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! ii koto nara abiru hodo BEVIAMO! VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Wakiagaru dai kansei VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Aozora ni ukabu IL SOLE marude PIZZA! Kajireba MEZZALUNA! Hata futte- Hata futte- Hata futte PAREDO! MELODY wa bankoku kyōtsū sa♪ Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi o Norinori na TENPO de dai-ōdan! Asu e tsuzuiteku CARNEVALE! Yume no chakku mogurikome! VERDE BIANCO ROSSO de TRICOLORE Butaretatte megenaizo! He-ta-ri-a "Veee〜 Kutsu himo hodoke chatta... Aa, minna! Matte... matte matte matte yo! Umaku musube nain dayo~! Doitsū! Doitsū! Tasukete yooo! Doitsuuu!" |-| English= In my right hand is a white flag! In my left hand is pasta~! Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag-waving parade! Towards the enchanting world, andiamo!Let's go! Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world With my sparkling boots, I'm in the best condition! Verde, bianco, rosso è tricoloreGreen, white, red is the Italian tricolor flag Even if I'm shot at, I won't get discouraged! He-ta-li-a "Ahh! A lot of girls have come to see me! Veee~ Bella, bella, ciao~ Ciao ciao~Pretty girl, pretty girl, hi~ Hi hi~ Uwawawah! Wait a second! Wait a second! I'll return now!" Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag-waving parade Sound your instruments, it's time to march If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, the one and only song will be complete The conductor is me, Veneziano~!! "But, I need to hurry and boil the pasta~" Fluttering capelli d'angeloAngel hair pasta The pierrot is riding on ruoteA type of pasta resembling little wheels with spokes FarfalleBow-tie pasta is encouraging us to dance (Hetalia Viva l'allegria!Long live the joy! Viva l'allegria!) Viva l'allegria! If you do things you find unpleasant, you'll like them Viva l'allegria! If it's a good thing, then let's bask in it and beviamoDrink Viva l'allegria! The loud cheers keep growing passionate Viva l'allegria! Floating in the blue sky, il soleThe sun is just like a pizza! If you take a bite, it's a mezzaluna!Half-moon; crescent Wave your flag, wave your flag, it's a flag-waving parade! This melody is universal♪ The 5 continents and the 7 seas At this energetic tempo, they traverse each other grandly! This is the carnevaleCarnival that will continue towards tomorrow! Slip through the zipper to dreams! Verde, bianco, rosso è tricolore Even if I'm shot at, I won't get discouraged! He-ta-li-a "Ve~ My bootlaces are untied... Ah, everyone! Wait, wait, wait, wait for me! I can't tie my boots well~! Germany! Germany! Come help me~! Germany!" |-| Italian= Nella mia mano destra c'è una bandiera bianca! Nella mia mano sinistra c'è della pasta~! Sventola la tua bandiera, sventola la tua bandiera, è una sfilata di sbandieratori! Verso un mondo affascinante, andiamo! Prendiamoci per mano, faacciamo un cerchio, giriamo ed ecco il mondo, Con i miei stivali lucidi sono in piena forma! Verde, Bianco, Rosso è tricolore Anche se mi sparano non mi arrendo! He-ta-li-a "Ahh! Un sacco di ragazze sono venute a vedermi! Ve ~ Bella, bella, ciao! Ciao ciao~! Uwawawah! Aspetta un attimo! Aspetta un attimo! Torno subito!" Sventola la tua bandiera, sventola la tua bandiera, è una sfilata di sbandieratori! Suonate i vostri strumenti, è il momento di marciare! Se tutti prendon fiato e fanno un coro, un'unica canzone sarà completa Il conduttore sono io, Veneziano~!! "Pero' devo sbrigarmi e far bollire la pasta~" Svolazzanti capelli d'angelo Il Pierrot sta cavalcando ruote le farfalle danzano per darci coraggio (Hetalia Viva l'Allegria! Viva l'Allegria!) Viva l'Allegria! Se fai le cose che odi, ti piaceranno! Viva l'Allegria! Se una cosa e' buona, crogioliamoci e beviamo! Viva l'Allegria! Gli applausi continuano a crescere appassionati! Viva l'Allegria! Sospeso nel cielo blu, il sole sembra una pizza! Se gli si dà un morso, diventa una mezzaluna! Sventola la tua bandiera, Sventola la tua bandiera, è una sfilata sbandieratori! Questa melodia è universale♪ I 5 continenti e i 7 mari A questo ritmo energico, si attraversano a vicenda grandiosamente! Questo è il carnevale, che proseguirà verso il domani! Scivola attraverso la cerniera dei sogni! Verde, Bianco, Rosso é Tricolore Anche se mi sparano, non mi arrendo! He-ta-li-a "Ve~ Mi si sono sciolti i lacci... Ehi, tutti, aspettate, aspettate, aspettate, aspettatemi! Non so allacciarmi bene gli stivali~! Germania! Germania! Vieni ad aiutarmi! Germaniaaa!" Albums This song was released on June 23, 2010, on the album Hatafutte Parade, and it is the first track. Also on the album is England's Evil Demon Summoning Song. This song is also the first track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Alternate Versions Much like its predecessor, Hatafutte Parade has alternate versions sung by different characters of the series. *South Italy (Romano) (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.1) *Germany(Hetalia World Series DVD vol.1) *Japan (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.2) *England (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.2) *France (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.3) *America (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.3) *Russia (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.4) *China (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.4) *Greece (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.5) *Turkey (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.5) *Finland (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.6) *Sweden (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.6) *Spain (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.7) *Chibiromano (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.7) *Hungary (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.8) *Prussia (Hetalia World Series DVD vol.8) *Netherlands and Belgium (Hetalia World Series Fan Disc) Trivia *During one of the instrumental breaks, the opening melody to Chibitalia's Marukaite Chikyuu can be heard. *In the song, the lyrics, 'Bella bella ciao, ciao ciao' could have come from Bella ciao, a famous song in Italy written during WWII. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Hatafutte Parade